Serendipity
by vinh
Summary: Serendipity: good luck in making unexpected and fortunate discoveries. [HarmMeg]
1. Chapter 1

FIC:_** Serendipity**_

Disclaimer: Not mine. Please, don't sue.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Serendipity: good luck in making unexpected and fortunate discoveries. Harm meets up with Meg years later. Harm/Meg

-

-

-

Harmon Rabb Jr. awoke to a phone ringing annoyingly close by. He blindly reached for the phone as he tried to read the clock's digital numbers.

As he lifted the receiver a voice droned in his ear, "It is 6 am. This is your wake up call."

With a yawn he hung up and stumbled out of bed to start his morning routine. He had traveled to Chicago to help out a friend. He was supposed to head home last night, but a large snow storm had descended on the city and all flights were grounded indefinitely. This was announced, of course, after a ten hour wait on hard airport seating. Since, Christmas was only a few days away; he really had to scramble to get a hotel room.

He turned on the TV as he dressed himself. He was relieved to find out that the storm was pretty much over. He quickly headed downstairs to settle his bill. He sent a flirty wink to the woman behind the desk when she told him that all flights had returned to normal but to expect some delays.

Hailing a cab Harm headed back to the airport. After checking in his bags, the ticket agent told him that they could squeeze him on a flight leaving four hours from now. Since, he had four hours he decided to have a leisurely breakfast.

Harm was halfway through his veggie omelet when a nearby laugh stopped the fork halfway to his mouth. As the sound washed over him, his mind instantly supplied the name that went along with that laugh, Meg.

Frantically, he looked around and saw a blonde woman talking on the phone at a table not too far away. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he realized that it was Meg. He tried to decide if he should really open that can of worms by going to talk to her again but the alternative of never seeing her again made him break out in a cold sweat. Would she want to see him again? As he continued to weigh the pros and cons he absently noticed that her hair was longer and that the years had been good to her. As he contemplated sneaking out while she was on the phone, his eyes drifted back to her and realized that he couldn't just walk away from. It was Meg, and life with her would always be better than life without her. In spite of what he told himself, he had dreamed and worried about her. He had even secretly kept track of her career. He had to know firsthand that she was okay and that she hadn't left because of him. As he waited for her to finish her phone call, his mind wandered back to their first meeting and then to the last time he had seen her.

He swallowing old hurts before walking to her table, "Meg?" he asked softly.

Meg looked up from her breakfast and gasped, "Harm!" before she jumped out of her chair and threw herself into his arms, "How are you? I don't believe it."

"I'm good," Harm sighed as he held her close, his nose inhaling the familiar, calming scent of her perfume.

A few moments later, when she still hadn't let go he asked, "Are you crying?"

"No," Meg replied releasing him as she grabbed a napkin to dab at her suspiciously red eyes, "Come on then, sit down. Are you coming or going?"

"I'm flying back to DC today, I hope. You?" Harm replied as he settled in the seat next to her covertly noticing that there was no ring on her left ring finger.

"I'm hoping to get on my connecting flight to New York and catching my international flight from there," Meg said with a smile.

"It's really good to see you again, Harm," Meg whispered as her hand reached out to grasp his, "I heard you received a promotion. Congratulations."

"Where's my kiss?" Harm teased, "Last time I got a kiss."

Meg laughed as she leaned over and hugged him. As she lean forward to kiss his cheek, Harm his face to smile at her, causing her soft lips to land against his.

They parted with a gasp and simply stared at each other until Harm grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back for another kiss. A soft moan escaped as she melted against him.

When they parted again, Harm ran his thumb over his kiss swollen lower lip, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. I know I left rather abruptly but I have to know that I didn't want to leave us like that."

"I know," Harm said as he leaned his forehead against hers, "So, do you have a special someone in your life?"

"Yes," Meg smirked as she reached into her purse.

At her words, Harm felt an ache start to spread outwards from his heart. A vein in his neck twitched at the thought of her with someone else. He mentally berated himself that he had no claim on her and, of course, she would have someone.

With a smile Meg handed him a photo, "That's my daughter. This is an old picture from when she was three."

"Nice kid," Harm smirked taking the photo. Relaxing as the ache in his heart subsided because he still had a shot at wining her affections back.

"Of course, she's yours." Meg replied flippantly.

Harm blinked and found his eyes dropping to the photo in his hand, "Mine?"

"Yes," Meg said with a confused look on her face, "I sent you a letter when I first found out about a month after I left. I, then, sent you a photo of her when she was born."

Harm's mind suddenly recalled that after Meg's abrupt departure it had hurt to too much think about her and when her letters had arrived in the mail he had just shoved them unopened in a drawer.

"She has your eyes," Harm whispered in awe, "And my smile. What's her name?"

"I named her Danielle Sarah Austin, after my dad and your grandmother but she prefers Dani"

A series of announcements came over the loudspeakers and they both paused to listen to them.

"That's me," Meg said standing up, "I should probably head out to my gate now."

"Me, too," Harm replied, "Can I walk you?"

"I would like that," Meg smiled at him.

After clearing their table, he offered her his arm with a smirk. Meg laughed softly before taking it.

Harm's hand settled over the hand on his arm as he led the way towards Meg's gate. The ache in his chest intensified at the thought of Meg walking out of his life once again.

"Well, this is me," Meg said as they stopped in front of her gate.

Harm pulled her into his arms "Can I see you again? And Dani?"

"I would like and I think she would, too," Meg whispered against his neck, "Let me give you my card"

Harm reluctantly released her so that she could dig in her purse for her business card. When he received it he tucked the card into his wallet for safe keeping before pulling out his card for her.

With a sheepish smile wrapped his arms around her and affectionately pressing his lips against her forehead. They stayed locked in their embrace until the final boarding call for Meg's flight.

"I'll call you," Meg whispered in his ear before reluctantly stepping out of his embrace with a soft lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

With a smile and a flirty little sidelong look Meg walked towards her gate. After handing the lady her ticket she sent Harm one last soft smile before walking into the walkway.

-

The End (for now?)


	2. ii

FIC: _**Serendipity**_

Disclaimer: Not mine. Please, don't sue.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Serendipity: good luck in making unexpected and fortunate discoveries. Harm meets up with Meg years later. Harm/Meg

-

-

-

AN: I've posted a sort of sequel to _Serendipity_. It is called _Serendipity or Kismet?_ Below you'll find a little preview. I'm not 100 sure that this will actually make it in the final cut but I'd like to share it anyway.

-

-

-

"I never meant to hurt you," Meg timidly began and then looked away again, "But I had to leave."

"Why?" Harm asked as he tried to get her to look at him.

"I knew you would be able to talk me into staying," She paused as his hand grasped hers, "You would have made some valid point and I've never really been able to say no to you. So, I did what I could to get you out of jail and left the day before you actually did. I wasn't really thinking logically or in the mood to be reasonable."

She avoid his eyes as she continued, "I couldn't handle you telling me we could get through it and still be friends. Just friends and pretty much anything along those lines."

"But we were still friends. We could have worked through it."

"Just friends?" Meg sighed.

-


End file.
